Vanessa
Vanessa is Bloom's adopted mother and the wife of Mike. She loves Bloom deeply and supports her with whatever she tries to pursue. She works as a florist in Gardenia. Appearance |-|Civilian= Vanessa is a slightly tan-skinned woman with short brown hair framing her face and hazel-brown eyes. She wears light makeup, usually consisting of pale yellow-gold eye shadow and peach lipstick. She is assumed to be between the ages of thirty and forty. Vanessa wears blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She wears a yellow apron decorated with green apples around her waist and a light blue necklace. Her shoes are brown wedges with two white sandal straps. |-|Pajamas= She wears pink short-sleeved button shirt and long pants. |-|Christmas= On Christmas, she wears a green and white turtle neck sweater underneath a red vest, green pants and brown boots. Vanessa - Christmas Appearance.jpg |-|Beach= Her beach wear consists of a hat with a pink strap around it, a red shirt with pink flowers, blue shorts and sandals. Vanessa - Beach Appearance.jpg|S5 MV Beach S8.png|S8 |-|New Year's Party= NYP Mike & Vanessa - I165.png NYP Vanessa - I165.png|Full view |-|Younger Years= MVB Album S8E12.png MV Album S8E12.png Personality Vanessa is a kind and caring person with a lot of love in her. Unlike Mike, Vanessa had an easier time approaching the supernatural. This is shown when Vanessa learns that Bloom had saved Stella with her own magic. Vanessa love plants, something she shares in common with Flora, and was quite distraught when Mr. Bonner knocked over one of her plants. Although a generally gentle person, she can be firm on her decisions, as show when Bloom had convinced Vanessa that Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner are conman and tried to take over her flower shop, she immediately revoked her decision to work with them. Even when they had pressured her to stay with them she did not falter. Vanessa also seems to enjoy teasing or messing with people. Shown when she took delight in waking up with a lie about being late for school and teasing Mike about his last remaining sanity when the Winx were living with them temporarily. Vanessa is also quite patient. Winx Club Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In season one, she is the one to wake Bloom up for "school". When Bloom came home with an unconscious Stella, she was more accepting to the fact that Stella is a fairy and that Bloom maybe one too than Mike. She then agrees to allow Bloom attend Alfea and had plans to stay with her but could not due to the magic barrier that prohibits entry to non-magical beings. She is briefly seen again in the second episode when Bloom called home to update on her activities but the call was ended short. Vanessa then spends time with Bloom as she returns for a week's vacation, during this time there were two contractors trying to get her to sign a contract. She had planned to become their business partner until Bloom convinced her that these two men were trying to deceive her into handing over her business. Afterwards, the two contractors continuously intimidated her as revenge for withdrawing their agreement. Night came, and Vanessa and her husband had came to check on Bloom when they heard her scream, Bloom explained that something is happening at the flower shop and they needed to hurry over there. Vanessa was devastated when she saw that her shop was engulfed by flames, but was sparred thanks to Bloom. The next day, the three of them were eating when Bloom revealed that she had a vision and wanted an explanation. Vanessa hesitated for a moment but gave Mike her consent that it was time to tell her she is adopted. Bloom had returned once more after discovering that Brandon is really Prince Sky who was engaged to Princess Diaspro and although Vanessa felt happy that she came back, Bloom could see that she truly felt remorse for her decision. And, soon enough, the Trix emerged and endangered her and Mike's life by suspending them over a black hole in order to entice Bloom into surrendering her powers to them. And when Bloom was finally weakened the Trix revealed her origins, stole her powers and left. Vanessa immediately went to comfort her and also encouraged her to return to Alfea with Stella to settle this matter. |-|Season 2= Vanessa has a minor role in this season. When Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Musa along with the pixies go to Earth, Bloom stays with Vanessa. It was revealed that after the events in the last season Vanessa had filed a law suit against the two men who set her flower shop a blaze. Bloom is very supportive in Vanessa's choice to send the criminals to jail but feels uneasy. The two discuss about Bloom's birth parents and she makes a cameo in Bloom's vision as Professor Avalon supposedly tries to reconnect her with the power of the Dragon's Flame in hopes of doing so will defeat Darkar. |-|Season 3= Vanessa is seen in "The Heart and The Sword". Bloom returns to Gardenia and stays with Vanessa and Mike. When Stella tells Bloom the news about Sky's engagement to Diaspro, Mike and Vanessa persuaded Bloom to go back to Magix. |-|Season 4= She and Mike played host to the Winx girls when they came to Earth looking for the last fairy on Earth. She also pays for the Love and Pets shop for the Winx girls to live and work at it for the rest of the fourth season. The reason being was because her husband, Mike was tired of a full house. Before the Winx girls started to running Love & Pet, the fairy pets lived in their house for a while and Vanessa would listen to Mike as he had complaints, such as Flora practicing magic, Musa playing music loudly in the morning and other interruptions. Another reason was because Mike has strong allergies against animals (except rabbits). After the Winx girls were settled in their establishment and business was successful, she and Mike went to visit them and Bloom repays her for the Love and Pet shop. She then leaves with her husband to allow them to work. |-|Season 5= In the first episode of this season, she is seen with Mike as they watch in sadness knowing that there is still pollution in the ocean and that it could possibly was up on their beaches but were happy to hear that Bloom will make their concert into a beneficial one for the beaches. In the next episode, she and Mike are enjoying the Winx's concert and laughs when Kiko starts dancing in from of them. She is seen in "The Lilo" as she prepares her shop for the plant-a-thon at Gardenia's community garden. When the Trix came to steal the Lilo's powers as it blooms the Winx engaged them in battle and Vanessa helped by believing in them, strengthening their powers enabling them their victory. After forging an alliance with Tritannus, the Trix led him to Earth for more refueling. They began polluting the ocean again and Vanessa alerted Bloom. During Christmas, she and Mike and the neighborhood kids were waiting for Bloom to celebrate it together. But, due to the Trix's interference for Bloom was very late, her husband had repeatedly called her unsuccessfully. Eventually, the Trix lost and were sent away. However, Bloom was sadden by the fact that she could no longer celebrate Christmas Eve with them and in order to cheer her up, Faragonda opened a portal that allowed Vanessa and everyone to enter Alfea and they spent the rest of Christmas Eve there. Later, the Winx had returned to Earth and were enjoying Gardenia's beaches as a way to celebrate their success in acquiring Sirenix. She and Mike had a picnic prepared for them, but their happy moment was then interrupted when trash began to pile onto the beaches. Even after cleaning up the beaches more kept coming and they discovered the garbage island floating off the coast of Gardenia. She and Mike then decided to go to that island and clean up. They stayed true to their word in "Faraway Reflections" as she and Mike, along with many other volunteers, began the clean up but were interrupted by Tritannus, enraged by their disturbance he summoned a garbage monster to deal with them, prompting Vanessa to contact Bloom. In the fifth season's finale, she attended the celebration being held on Andros with Mike and Bloom's biological family. |-|Season 6= In "The Fairy Godmother", while Mike, Vanessa, and the Pixies set the table, Bloom and the Winx were in the kitchen making homemade pizza, with messy results. A delicious pizza lunch has been served to the house occupants, and it becomes a celebration of Bloom's return to the group. In "Mythix", Vanessa and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. |-|Season 8= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She and Mike were very glad to have Bloom back after graduation and before her birthday, she announces to them that she doesn't belong in this world anymore. When Bloom has a dream about seeing Daphne, she is surprised to see her friends there for her birthday as Vanessa made a surprise party for her. When Bloom says that she's not giving up, her parents say that they are with her all the time. At the end they show up at the reunion for Domino, and Vanessa said that Bloom will always be her princess. |-|Magical Adventure= The Winx arrive on Earth, and they end up collapsing outside. She and Mike, carry them inside and when they wake up they discover they have lost their powers and up staying on Earth until they gain news of what's going in Magix. Elsewhere, the Winx settle into life on Earth. However, while out at a park, Oritel and Marion visit Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Mike shows them a few home videos to give them a taste of what her childhood was like, and Oritel decides to talk to Bloom. Meanwhile, Sky calls Bloom and tells her to meet him on Eraklyon. Bloom returns home, but loses her temper at Oritel instead of talking, before the Winx leave again. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= She awakens Bloom under the context of being late for school, which was not true. She and Mike then presented Bloom her gift - a bike. When Stella was unconscious, Bloom brought her home and explained to her parents that she is a fairy. Vanessa was more accepting in the matter and confronted Mike about his disbelief and that this could be Bloom's true heritage. But their discussion was interrupted by Knut and his hunter troll and when they were defeated, she permitted Bloom's entrance into Alfea. They then went to Magix with Bloom and Stella but could not continue any further due to the magic barrier. She was briefly seen again when Bloom called home to tell her about her day but had to end the call early. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Vanessa and Mike spend some time with Bloom during her spring break. After Bloom had woken up from a dream Vanessa and Mike went to go check on her, Bloom told her what her dream was about and Vanessa and Mike decided it was time to tell Bloom that she is adopted. After what happened at Red Fountain with Sky and Diaspro, Bloom returned home and Vanessa welcome her back. That night, the Trix made their reappearance only this time ready to plunge her and Mike into a black hole. When Bloom refused to give up her powers Icy dropped them both but Bloom managed to save them. Icy then reveals Bloom's true identity and steals her powers. |-|The Battle for Magix= As Bloom awakens after she had passed out from having her powers stolen, Vanessa tells Bloom that she needs to go back to Alfea and sort the situation out. Fate the Winx Saga Season 1 Coming soon... Trivia *Vanessa is the first character in the series to speak. *Vanessa's voice actress also voices Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix and Eldora in the Nickelodeon dub. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Specials Category:Fate: The Winx Saga